Aquele Momento
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Nada poderia separa los... Nem mesmo a morte poderia dissolver "aquele momento". .:SasoDei:. .:Presente especial para Hikari Kaoru:. .:Yaoi:. .:Reviews respondidas:.
1. Aquele Momento

Fanfic dedicada a Hikari Kaoru-chan que me pediu com muita educação essa oneshot n.n

Kaoru-chan, taí! Pra você 8D

Espero que goste!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi**

* * *

**

Aquele momento... 

Eu me lembro daquele momento. O momento em que minha respiração falhava e as coisas pareciam se misturar na minha cabeça.

- Danna...

Minha voz estava trêmula e minhas pernas também. Eu não estava agindo como um ninja. Você me olhou. Realmente... você não conseguia entender...

- Danna... Eu...

Minha voz desapareceu, nenhuma palavra mais saiu de minha boca.

- Eu... te... amo...

Meu coração disparou e eu abaixei a cabeça. Me achei um verdadeiro idiota. Mas... Não fui. Fui?

Você jamais respondeu. Mas acho que te entendi. Você me beijou. Sim... Eu ainda posso me lembrar.

Sasori... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou morrer. Vou virar minha arte. Vou partir de modo digno.

Vou fazer isso para vencer.

Será esse todo o motivo? Acho que não. Pensei em faze-lo muitas vezes antes, assim que você me abandonou.

Mesmo que você esteja morto, acho que você pode me ouvir, não pode?

Passamos por tantas coisas maravilhosas juntos. Cada segundo ao seu lado era maravilhoso.

Se você, sasori, estivesse comigo agora eu reuniria forças para terminar isso de outro jeito. Mas... A vida já não vale tanto sem você.

Menti para mim mesmo, fingindo não me importar. É isso que um ninja deve fazer, certo? Ocultar seus sentimentos.

Eu o fiz. Fui um bom ninja até agora. Mereço ter um fim digno de um bom ninja. Vou morrer vencendo.

A hora está se aproximando. O tempo parece passar cruelmente devagar.

A hora chegou.

A dor... Não houve dor! Houve um som, e nada mais. Acabou. Acho que sai triunfante, mas não me importo. Qual seria a razão de me importar?

Não existe razão, eu estou morto. Morrer pode ser bem escuro.

Vejo, aqui, diante dos meus olhos, todos meus momentos felizes. Você está presente em todos. Curiosamente, após sua morte eles se tornaram mais raros.

"_Deidara..."_

Danna?! É você?! Eu ouço sua voz, mas não posso vê-lo!

"_Estou aqui."_

Danna! Você está aqui! Está comigo!

"_Sempre estarei com você."_

Sasori... Eu te amo. Sempre te amarei.

"_Eu também te amo."_

Eu quero sentir os seus lábios mais uma vez.

"_Como você quiser"_

Seu beijo está... Quente... Tão bom e acolhedor. Não sabia que morrer era tão bom.

"_Não era antes de estar com você."_

E... O que vai acontecer agora? Vamos para o céu ou para o inferno?

"_Acho que vamos desaparecer."_

Desaparecer?!

"_Talvez. Eu não sei. Talvez nós vamos parar num lugar diferente."_

Melhor?

"_Quem sabe... Ou só... Diferente."_

Sasori-danna... Eu não me importo, apenas quero ficar eu seu lado.

"_Eu também."_

Quero continuar me lembrando sempre daquele momento... Quero revive-lo sempre na minha memória. É um dos melhores momentos que eu tenho.

"_E se eu for um fruto da sua imaginação?"_

Você é?

"_Eu não sei. E se você for um fruto da minha imaginação."_

Eu não ligo. Eu te amo. Te amo da mesma forma que amei aquele momento.

"_Eu também."_

**Exatamente como aquele momento.**


	2. Respostas das Reviews

Hyuu! Hora de responder mais algumas reviews /o/

(Eu to numa lã house respondendo as reviews... Oh... Vida cruel o.o")

_**Hikari Kaoru: **Que bom que gostou! Hyuu o/  
Eu achei que não ficou lá aquelas coisas xD  
Mas... Que ótimo que gostou! Beijinhos/o/_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Neh... Pobre Deidei ToT  
Mas ele e o danna vão ficar juntinhos para sempre T-T  
lol Kissus!_

_**Sinstanter: **Nho! Que bom que achou kawaii \o/  
Beijos! Bye!_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Nhai... Eu também quero um amor assim xD/  
\o\ /o/ Fico realmente feliz que você tenha gostado, Kitsune-chan!  
Kissus! Ja Ne!_

_**nanetys: **Muito obrigada mesmo 8D  
Fico feliz pra caramba que você tenha gostado! \8D/  
Beijos! Até! n.n_

_**mfm2885: **Pois é... Acho que eu tenho isso mesmo xD  
Mas se o leitor não viajar, não tem graça, certo?  
Beijinhos! Ja Ne!_

_**momo**: xD  
Arigatou o/  
Kissus!_

_**Futari dake no Toki**: (adorei seu nick 8D)  
Nhai... Acaba assim mesmo n.n"  
Mas pode deixar que eu escrevo mais umas SasoDei pra você!  
Abraços! o/_

_**Irina-sama**: Hyuu! Que bom que gostou!  
E valeu por favoritar! Beijocas!_


End file.
